ReDiscovering Our Love
by WildFreeHeart
Summary: Red and Belle have been divorced for five years and share a daughter. But Red still loves Belle and Belle loves rubbing her new relationships in Red's face. Will they find their way back to each other or will a new love interest find their way into Red's heart?
1. Chapter 1

I watch her unload Asher's bags from the car intently. Her hair falls in her face and she casually brushes it out of her face aggregatedly. She is always aggravated whenever i'm around. But she is still the most beautiful woman i have ever seen.

"Red!" I hear her snap and shake my head clearing my thoughts. I cough clearing my throat before answering.

"Yes?"

"Is something wrong? Should I be worried about letting my kid go with you?" She snaps and i shake my head holding my daughter close.

"No I'm fine Belle, thank you for your concern." i say and her jaw tightens.

"Because i don't want to be worrying about my kid all weekend." she says and i sigh tugging Asher into my side.

"You do remember that it took both of us to make her right?" i say and she glares at me before crouching down in front of Asher.

"Come here and say good bye to mommy, baby." she says opening her arms to Asher who runs into them.

"okay love you ready to go get some dinner from Granny?" i ask and Asher jumps up and down.

"Yeah lets go!" she screams and Belle smiles at her. Belle stands and i smile tightly at her.

"We will see you in a few days." i say and she nods.

"okay munchkin lets go." i say taking Ashers hand and put her in the car.

-—

I hear a loud knock on my apartment door and stumble to the door. I unlock the door and swing it open to see the love of my life drunk holding onto the frame.

"Belle."

"Hey sexy." she says with hooded eyes and a raspy voice.

"Shh Asher is sleeping." i say and she stumbles forward into me. My wolf starts prancing around inside me and howls at her hands on my arms.

"You are still as stunning as when we got married all those years ago." she says nipping my ear and chin.

my mind goes back to five years ago when i watched her walk down the aisle to me. she was absolutely stunning just like now.

"now we are divorced." i say reminding her. "You broke up with me." i say and she pulls back and looks at me bleary eyed.

"You cheated on me." she states

"You never let me explain." i say and she growls. i see her fangs peek out of her mouth.

I turned her years ago when we were dating. She was always meant to be my mate. From the first time i met her i knew she was supposed to be mine. We dated for several months before she finally talked me into turning her.

 _"_ _Baby please. I want to be with you forever. I'm your mate and we both know it." she says coming over and straddling me on the couch._

 _"_ _Belle i cant-…" i say and she starts kissing my face slowly knowing how much it turns me on._

 _"_ _Please."_

 _"_ _No."_

 _"_ _Please."_

 _"_ _No." i say and she stands up off of me and starts to walk to the door of my apartment._

 _"_ _Belle where are you going?" i ask standing up._

 _"_ _If you wont turn me i will find someone to do it for me." she says and i grab her wrist._

 _"_ _Get off me." she says and i lift her over my shoulder and carry her into my room. i lay her down on the bed and straddle her._

 _"_ _Why do you want to be turned so bad?" i ask kissing her cheek softly._

 _"_ _Because i refuse to live without you." she says closing her eyes._

 _"_ _I dont understand?"_

 _"_ _one day you will see me as a weak human and will leave me because you are going to live for hundreds of years and i will live for 80 tops." she says and i kiss her softly on the lips._

 _"_ _I'm never going to leave you. WE will never leave you. You are the love of our life." I say and she shakes her head._

 _"_ _I love you. I need you. Forever." she whispers and i watch her for long moments. she stares at me hard in the eyes never breaking eye contact._

 _"_ _Okay." i relent and her face breaks out in a smile. She leans up and kisses me hard._

 _"_ _Thank you."_

"I don't want to hear why you cheated on me." she says biting my neck.

"Why are you here Belle? Did you and Alison breakup?" i ask inquiring about her latest fling.

"We just didn't work." she says and licks the bite on my neck.

"Take me to bed?" she asks kissing my ear.

"No not this time." i say and she bites my ear.

"Why not now?"

"Because you need to figure out how to function after these things without me." i say and she looks at me pouting.

"I miss you." she slurs and i close my eyes trying to do the right thing.

 _I have to fight it. She will just leave me in the morning._

She kisses under my chin before working her way up to my lips. she bites my bottom lip, gently before getting harder trying to get my attention. I open my eyes and she holds my gaze, she leans up and slowly licks my lips.

"I love you" she whispers knowing it will break me. I lean down and kiss her almost angry. she smirks against my lips and pushes me into the house.

we stumble through the apartment to my room. She shoves me onto the bed before fallowing me. she attaches her lips to my neck and rips my shirt off. i hiss when her lips wrap around my nipple.

"Please don't stop baby." i whimper falling apart under her.

"beg me." she lifts her head and demands.

"Please. Please sweetheart." i beg and she smiles before leaning back down.

"Oh my god! I love you!" i groan out panting. She comes back up and lays out next to me as i catch my breath.

"You still taste just as good." she says smiling drunkinly at me before flopping back and closing her eyes.

i roll over and straddle her and her eyes snap open. I kiss her cheek before going further down her body. She bends her back up into me and closes her eyes groaning.

"Just do it."

I smile as i rediscover the love of my life body. Her abs tighten as her body bends into mine. the sweat glistens in the light and i make my way further down her body.

-—-

I roll over the next morning as the light pours through the windows. I roll over and am not surprised when i see the other side of the bed empty.

I would think the whole thing was a dream if it wasn't for the red lipstick stains on my white pillow cases. i run my hand under the other pillow and pull out a lace pair of underwear.

"I love you." i whisper into the empty room.


	2. Chapter 2

"Asher put your shoes on and we will go meet Emma and Tasha for lunch." i say coming into Asher's bedroom on the other side of the apartment.

"Okay mommy!" she exclaims jumping up to put her shoes on.

i smile walking back to my room to change. I jump around pulling on my jeans and boots. My jacket is pulled on last. I finish just as Ashes slides into my room.

"All ready momma!"

"Okay beautiful lets go." i take her hand and we leave the apartment. We walk down the street to Grannies.

The door swings open and we walk inside. i see Emma and Tasha in the back of the dinner. Tasha jumps up and runs at Asher squealing, they hug in the middle of the diner. I start chuckling and Emma stands chuckling to. i walk over to emma and we sit down at the table with our girls.

"Hey Em."

"Hi"

"Wheres Regina today?" I ask looking around.

"She's in the bathroom." She says and i smile nodding.

"Ah theres little Asher" we all turn and see Regina walk up. She kisses Asher's head before sliding in next to Emma.

"So how are the Swan-Mills this fine day?" I ask and they smile

"We are doing great just enjoying a family day with the kiddo." Emma says and i rub my kids head.

"Same here."

The bell rings and Emma and Regina's facial expressions change. I look over to see what they are looking at and i am met with my ex wife and her best friend Arial. They walk in and stop when they see us.

"Mommy!" Asher yells running crossed the diner to Belle who swings her up into her arms.

"Theres my sweet girl." Belle laughs kissing Asher's cheek making her giggle. My stomach does back flips at the sound of my mates laugh.

Emma nods at me with a form of backup. I smile sadly before standing and walking over to my mate and daughter.

"Red." Arial says pulling me into a hug that i return. when i pull away i step back and look at Belle.

"Belle." i say and she nods at me. I am not surprised when her face gives away no remembrance of last nights run in.

"Okay love go to your mom and i will see you tomorrow." Belle says kissing Asher again.

Asher and i walk back over to the table while Arial and Belle choose a table. Emma looks at me with an understanding look as i sit back down. A few minutes later Belle stands and goes into the hallway.

"Excuse me for a moment" i stand and fallow Belle into the hallway. I wait in the hallway until she comes out of the bathroom. she looks shocked to see me but moves to go past me without speaking to me.

i block her way and she glares at me. i back her against the wall invading her personal space. She growls at me and i smirk at her.

"You left something this morning and i was going to return it." i say lifting her black lace underwear into the line of her sight.

"Just keep them." she hisses but i shake my head. i rest my hands on her sides and slide them down and over her hips before cupping her ass. I slip the underwear into her back pocket.

"You know those are my favorite." i say and she swallows deeply.

i move the top of her shirt away from her neck and look at the collarbone i have known so well over the years. i see her mate mark on the beautiful porcelain skin. i bend down and kiss it softly causing her to growl in pleasure.

The intoxicating scent of her skin pulls me in and i am almost lost. I lean back and place a soft kiss on her lips.

"I love you. Forever." i whisper before going back into the diner and sitting down with my friends and child.

she comes out from the back a few minutes later. She looks over the room and her eyes land on me for a split second before she walks over to ariel.

"So do you guys want to come over and hang out at the pool with us?" Regina asks and Asher looks up at me with a puppy dog face.

"Do you want to baby?" i ask and she nods smiling brightly.

"That sounds perfect guys. We would love to." i say and they smile.

"Can i ride with them momma?" she asks and i look at them.

"Its up to Reggie and Em sweetheart." i say and she turns her puppy face on them.

"Of course you can love." Regina says

"So i will meet you over there in a few minutes." i say and they nod. They all stand and head out of the restaurant. Asher hugs Belle goodbye on the way out.

I stand a few minutes later to fallow them out. I get to my car and climb in before fallowing them over to the Swan-Mills house.

i pull into the drive way and climb out a short while later. i had to go by the house and get Asher and mines swim suits. when i walk through the house to the pool they are already out there.

"Ash go put your suit on." i call handing her the suit.

I take my shirt and pants off revealing my suit before laying out next to Emma and Regina on a chair.

"So Red whats going on with you and Belle?" Regina asks

"Yeah what did you say to her in the hallway?" Emma inquires.

"I was just giving her something she left at my house the other night." i say and they smirk

"Why was she at your house?" Regina asks wearing a grin

"You know how it goes. She and Alison broke up. So she came over like usual." I say and they shake their heads.

"Red you have got to stop letting her treat you like that." Emma says and Regina agrees.

And i know they are right. But i can't let her go.


	3. Chapter 3

_Red comes into the house ti see Belle sitting on the couch. Belle stands irritatedly and stalks closer to Red._

 _"_ _Who is she?" she snaps angrily and Red looks guiltily at the floor._

 _"_ _Who?" she whispers and Belle steps back crossing her arms._

 _"_ _The woman you just spent the night with? You reek of her!" Belle screams_

 _"_ _Get out of my house." belle hisses and Red steps closer to her._

 _"_ _Belle please let me explain." Red says but Belle just shakes her head._

 _"_ _You need to get the hell out of my house and away from me." she says with some finality and Red sighs before take a few quick steps and hugging her._

 _"_ _I love you sweetheart." Red whispers kissing Belle's head softly._

Emma and I are sitting in the Rabbit Hole at the bar. She throws back a shot before i slam one back as well. It burns its way down my throat and i hiss.

"Shouldn't you be at home with our kid?" I hear behind me and i freeze. I shot Emma a look that begs her to tell me my Ex-Wife isn't behind me. no such luck so i spin around on my stool.

"Hello Belle" i say with a small smile.

"I repeat, shouldn't you be home with my kid?" she says crossing her arms.

My gaze slides over her. She looks stunning in a short tight black dress with a deep neckline. Her legs look amazing in her six inch heels. my gaze slides back up to her scowling face.

"Our daughter is at home asleep with Granny watching out for her." i say and Belle's scowl deepens.

"Belle back off of Red. Just let her have a night off from your attacks." Emma says and Belle's jaw tightens.

"Emma this is between my Ex-Wife and I." Belle says and Emma rolls her eyes going back to her drink.

"Anyway as you can see everything is under control. You go back to your-…" i look over Belle's shoulder to Arial sitting at the bar.

Well thats a surprise. No hook up.

"Friend and i will go back to mine." i say and she turns on her heel to walk away. I sigh watching her go.

i fight against my wolf who wants me to run over and wrap my arms around her. We got a divorce but it doesn't change that we are still mates and i will always want her. I know she feels the same thing. Her wolf wants me to, i know it because she aways ends up at my house when she is hurt.

I spin around and take the shot Emma is holding out to me. I thank her before throwing it back and savoring the burn.

"You have to stop letting her treat you like this." Emma says and i shake my head sitting the glass down on the bar.

"She's hurt. I cheated on her." i say rubbing my forehead.

"That was almost five years ago and we both know thats not what happened." Emma says rolling her eyes.

"Well it doesn't matter if its the truth or not. All that matters to Belle is that her new wife who she had dated for three years cheated on her." I say

"Well its still wrong." Emma says

The night progresses and Emma and i throw back more drinks. We dance, play pool and i feel Belle's eyes on me all night. I look up at one point and see her fierce gaze on me. She licks her lips and i smile weakly at her.

I hate myself for still being so weak when it comes to her.

"Hello there." I turn in my seat and I am greeted with the sight of a beautiful woman.

"Hi." i say and she smiles.

"So i'm not really good at the whole pick up line thing. So can I buy you a drink?" She asks in a shy but charming way.

"No deal. I don't let women buy me drinks unless i know there name." I say and she smiles

"Lily." She says extending her hand.

"Red. Its a pleasure." i say smiling at her.

"So drinks?" She says and i nod. She smiles and waves the bartender over.

"So your lily, as in Maleficent daughter?" i ask and she sighs sitting down on the stool next to me.

"Yes but thats not the only interesting thing about me. Just like i think being a werewolf isn't the most interesting thing about you" she says wearing a smile fluttering her fingertips over my hand.

"Oh but you might be wrong there. Being a wolf is pretty interesting." i say and she chuckles

"Oh i bet." she says in my ear. I can feel the jealousy radiating off Belle down the bar. Lily's phone rings and she looks and she looks at the screen.

"Excuse me for one second?" she asks looking sympathetic.

"of course." i say and she walks away.

"Belle is seething." Emma says and i spin back again.

"She's beautiful but i don't think i'm ready." i say and Emma rolls her eyes.

"Let it go. Its been five years. You need to move on. Belle is terrible to you. You deserve someone who will adore you." She says

"But i love her." i whimper and Emma hugs me.

"Just try." Emma says and i nod.

"Sorry I'm back." Lily says coming back over.

"Do you want to dance with me?" i ask standing and Lily nods taking my hand. we dance for a while before i hear a low sultry voice.

"Can i cut in?" i hear a from behind me and Lily bows out with a smile.

The hands slide up and down my waist slowly. My wolf whimpers at the close proximity of the love of my life. She leans in and kisses my ear.

"What are you doing with her?" Belle asks

"Why do you care? You see people every week." i ask swallowing deeply. she doesn't say anything for a long moment before she speaks.

"It hurts to see you with her." she whispers.

"Now you know i have felt for years." i say turning around in her arms.

"I don't want you with her." she says

"Well than lets talk and we can work on us." i say but she shakes her head.

"Than let me go." i whisper

"I don't know if i can." she whimpers

"You already did when you served me the devoice papers." I lean down and kiss her forehead.

I leave her on the floor and walk back over to the bar to where Lily and Emma are talking. Emma nods at me smiling and i turn to Lily.

"Can i walk you home?" i ask and she smiles.

"Sure." she takes my hand and i bend down to kiss Emma's head.

"Will you be okay on your own? I don't need an angry Regina on my hands." i say and she chuckles.

"I'll be fine. i need to go home anyway. I really need some one on one time with a hot wife." she says and i laugh.

"Have fun with that Em." i say before walking out with Lily. We walk a little ways in the dark before I decide to say whats on my mind.

"Listen about back there on the floor." i say and she looks at me

"You don't have to explain. You have history with her. She's your ex-wife." she says and i sigh

"This town is way to small." i groan

"Yeah she's my ex but thats it." i say and Lily squeezes my hand.

"You don't have to tell me any of this. At least not until our fourth or fifth date." she says and i laugh

"good to know."

"Well this is my stop." she says stopping in front of a town house.

"You live with your mom?" i ask

"Yeah how do you know?" she asks and i point to the window. She turns to the house and groans. Maleficent is standing in the window watching us with a small smile.

"thats embarrassing. sorry. I'm just crashing with her until i get my own place." she says before turning around and and shewing Maleficent away. i laugh and she steps closer to me.

i smile softly because for the first time in for ever i feel comfortable and attracted to a woman who isn't my ex-wife.

"Thanks for walking me home. Good night." she says kissing my cheek. My skin tingles where her lips when and i let out a breath. when i snap out of it i see her almost at her door.

"When can i see you again?"

"Its a small town so I'm sure ill see you again." she winks and i smile before walking home. For the first time in years i feel that warm buzz inside.

I am almost sober by the time i come into my apartment. Granny is sitting on the couch watching Tv. I thank her and walk her out before heading to shower.

After i have showered and bushed my teeth i come into my room and see Asher laying in the middle of my bed. I smile and slide her over a little bit before climbing in and covering up.

"Night momma." she whispers sleepily while wrapping her arms around me.

"Night my love."


	4. Chapter 4

_"_ _So your sure you can do this?" I ask Regina_

 _"_ _Of course i can dear. Emma and i have been experimenting with it ourselves." she says and i squeeze Belle's hand._

 _"_ _and?"_

 _"_ _It works!" Emma exclaims resting her hands on Regina's belly._

 _"_ _Thats amazing!" Belle and i squeal._

 _"_ _And its the two of yours?" i ask_

 _"_ _100% our munchkin." Regina says_

 _"_ _okay yay! lets make a baby!" Belle yells and i laugh hugging her._

 _"_ _okay guys we need to collect some DNA from both of you to make this little miracle." Emma says and i step closer to her._

 _Belle and i sit next to each other on the couch. Regina comes over and stands in front of Belle while Emma stands in front of me. Emma and Regina activate their magic and start pulling some DNA from us and into vials._

 _"_ _So whose carrying?" Regina asks_

 _"_ _I am." Belle says_

 _Regina takes the vials and walks over to Belle. I watch as she lifts the potions into the air right in front of Belle and moves them through the layers of clothing into Belle's stomach._

 _"_ _ugh" Belle groans and i step closer to her_

 _"_ _you okay love?" i ask and she holds up a hand._

 _"_ _I'll be fine." she whispers and Regina rubs her stomach._

 _"_ _okay you guys. y'all should have a little one soon." Regina says excitedly._

—

-Emma-

I come into the library intent on talking to Belle. She has to take it eaiser on Red its not fair to anyone. Belle is sorting books since its past closing time. She looks up and see me, giving me a weird look.

"Emma, is everything okay?" she asks and i nod walking over.

"Yeah everything is fine. We just need to talk for a moment." i say and she looks confused but nods.

"Listen, Red has the chance to be happy… for the first time in a long time. I need you to let her be happy." i say and Belle's jaw tightens but her eyes show her hurt.

"Why does this girl matter so much?" she asks crossing her arms.

"Belle we both know Red hasn't been with anyone since you guys broke up. She has been staying faithful to you. In her mind you are her mate and the love of her life. It makes her sick to look at another person." i say and i see a flash a remote go across Belle's face before it disappears.

"Well if she had been faithful in the first place this wouldn't have happened." she says coldly and i sigh.

"Listen what ever you think happened that night… didn't. You really should let Red explain. But if you wont at least let her be happy. You owe her that much, no matter what happened between you to she has always been a great mother to Asher and has helped you whenever you needed it." i say and Belle bites her lip.

"Does she know your here?" she asks

"No and she won't unless you tell her." i reply and she nods.

"Off the record…" she says and i nod slowly wanting to know where this is going to go.

"I don't know if i can let her go. My heart is intertwined with hers. She is my mate." she says softly and i step closer to her.

"I believe you do feel bad and love her, but you have been terrible to her for the last five years. You have flaunted your relationships in front of her, only to seduce her when they don't work out because you know you can use her because she loves you. All the while she has waited around and taken care of you and Asher."

Belle stares at me with her mouth hanging open. I normally would feel bad but this is my best friend we are talking about and its time someone stood up for her.

"Listen, i don't have anything against you. You know that. We all used to be great friends, but this is my best friend and someone needs to make sure she is taken care of." i say and she looks sympathetic.

"I understand Emma." she swallows.

"I can't tell you what to do, but i think you should let her explain. If you choose not to do that than at least let her go." i say before turning around and walking out of the library. with a quick glance over my shoulder i see her leaning against a rack of books.

-Red-

"Okay Ash we have to go meet your mom." i call coming into the hallway.

"okay momma I'm ready." She says and we leave the apartment.

We come downstairs and i see Belle leaning against her car. She smiles softly when she sees us coming.

"Hi mommy!" Asher says running over to her and Belle swings her up into her arms.

"Do you want me to put her bag in the trunk or the back seat?" i ask and she looks over Asher's shoulder at me. I'm surprised when she actually answers me.

"Trunk please." she says and i nod. I put the bag away before walking back over and standing in front of them.

"Okay my love, give me a hug goodbye." i say rubbing Asher's back. She leans off of Belle and reach for me. I take her and hold her close.

"Goodbye sweetheart. I love you." i say kissing her cheek. I give her back to Belle and watch her put Asher into the car. After she closes the door with one last glance over her shoulder at me i walk back into the apartment.

 _you have to let her go Red._


	5. Chapter 5

_"_ _Emma she just forced her husband a crossed the town line."_

 _"_ _Red that was three months ago." Emma rolls her eyes_

 _"_ _She's not ready to hear it yet."_

 _"_ _How do you know? This could be a good thing for her." Emma retorts and i shake my head._

 _"_ _Or she will come out of this hating me."_

 _"_ _You should just show her!" Emma shoves me with her shoulder._

 _"_ _Show who what?" We hear and my eyes get wide. Belle walks up wearing a cute confused smile._

 _"_ _Nothing." i mutter_

 _"_ _Red actually found something really interesting, she has been waiting on the right time to show you." Emma explains and i growl at her._

 _"_ _What is it Red?" Belle looks at me with her big brown eyes._

 _"_ _Its nothing Belle. So what do we want to do for lunch?"_

 _"_ _No tell me whats going on!" Belle snaps and i sigh pulling out a piece of paper from my back pocket._

 _i unfold the paper slowly. The creases have been indented from the months of hiding it in my pockets just to keep it close to me._

 _"_ _Emma and i were messing around a while back and found this is one of the storybooks that shows the future." i say slowly reaching out to hand it to Belle. She takes it and looks at it for a long silent moment._

 _The photo is an illustration from one of the books. It has Belle and i holding hands and smiling at each other stupidly happy, we are both wearing wedding dresses and have wedding rings on._

 _And i knew from the moment i saw it what it means._

 _"_ _What does this mean?" she asks looking up from it. I look over at Emma who nods reassuringly at me._

 _"_ _It means that we are soulmates." I say and she stares at me not saying anything or moving for a long moment._

 _"_ _Soulmates?"_

 _"_ _Soulmates."_

 _-Emma-_

 _"_ _Emma you here?" The door to the station closes and I hear Belle's voice._

 _"_ _Yeah in my office." i call back and she appears a few moments later._

 _"_ _Hey good. I need your help." she says throwing herself into a chair a crossed from me._

 _"_ _Whats up?"_

 _"_ _I need help finding Red." she says and i look at her confused._

 _"_ _She's out on patrol right now." i say looking around for my phone._

 _"_ _You have to get her to talk to me. Since she gave me the page from the book she has been avoiding me like the plaque. She wont sit still long enough for me to talk to her." Belle says clearly exasperated._

 _"_ _She is just having a hard time. She is worried about the whole situation. She didn't even want to tell you." I say and Belle stands up irritated._

 _"_ _Okay Emma I took care of the ogre situation at Henrys castle but one of their damn nails cut me. If i start turning green we should go to the hospital for a rabies shot, i don't want to take chances." Red comes into the office but stops cold almost stumbling backward when she sees Belle._

 _"_ _See what I'm talking about?" Belle says to me motioning to Red._

 _"_ _Oh your busy I'll come back later." she says walking backward out of the office._

 _"_ _We need to talk." Belle says_

 _"_ _I actually cant right now. I have to go." Red lies and Belle shakes her head moving closer to Red who just keeps backing up._

 _"_ _Little help here Emma?" Belle asks_

 _She just needs a little help. They could be very happy together if they just talk. Don't do it Emma, its not your place. Come on Red is your best friend._

 _I snap my fingers and they appear in the holding cell with the door locked. Red runs over to the door and grasps the bars._

 _"_ _Emma let me out of here." She asks with a desperate look._

 _"_ _Just talk to her R." I say grabbing my jacket._

 _"_ _I'm going to get some coffee. Do you want some?" i ask them and Red growls at me._

 _"_ _okay than see a in a few." i say leaving the station._

 _-Belle-_

 _I sit on the cot watching Red pace back and forth. I don't say anything, just let her have her little melt down. She growls and pushes on the walls and the bars of the cell. Finally she lets out a string of curses and sits on the floor in the corner._

 _"_ _Ready to talk?" i ask and she looks up._

 _"_ _No."_

 _"_ _Well we are going to talk." i say_

 _"_ _What do you want Belle? What do we possibly have to talk about?" She snaps and i raise an eyebrow._

 _"_ _I'm going to give you a second to breath before you get yourself in trouble." i say and she stares at me for a long moment._

 _"_ _Sorry." She whispers._

 _"_ _Tell me whats wrong with you?" i ask_

 _"_ _Nothings wrong." she mutters and i roll my eyes_

 _"_ _ah right thats why i had to stoop to getting Emma to lock us in here, because nothings wrong." i say sarcastically._

 _"_ _Why do you want to talk so bad?" she asks_

 _"_ _Are you kidding? We are soulmates and you have been avoiding me." i say_

 _"_ _We cant be together."_

 _"_ _Why in gods name not?" i glare at her_

 _"_ _Belle i am a wolf. I ate my last partner. I will not endanger you!" she closes her eyes_

 _"_ _I trust you." i say_

 _"_ _So you have no problem with the fact that your mate is a girl?" she says patronizingly._

 _"_ _Why would i? Your like my best friend." i say_

 _"_ _You don't get it!" she snaps standing_

 _"_ _What don't i get!?" i glare at her and she stalks closer to me._

 _"_ _I'm a werewolf! If you are my mate and we are together i will have to turn you." she says and i stall for a second._

 _"_ _That doesn't matter right now and even if it did i don't care." i say and she sighs_

 _"_ _You don't care? You are taking this so well."_

 _"_ _Red its been a week since you told me and since then i have had plenty of time to think. All i want is to find someone that i can be happy with. Thats all I have ever wanted and it turns out its my best friend. Do you not want me?"_

 _"_ _Belle you have no idea how bad i want you. My wolf and i need our mate to be complete and happy. But i don't think i can risk having you and having everything i want if i lose you later because you cant do this." She says and i stand slowly before moving over to her._

 _"_ _I can do this. As long as you are always honest with me. You wont lose me." i say resting my hand on her heart._

 _"_ _I cant risk it." she says softly, closing her eyes._

 _"_ _Just let me guard your heart. I promise its in good hands." i whisper a breath away from her lips._

 _"_ _I'm going to kiss you now." i whisper waiting a beat before softly pressing my lips against hers. She doesn't kiss back and i almost pull away but she is intoxicating. I press against her harder wrapping my arms around her neck. I tug her against me and lick her bottom lip. Finally i feel her push back against me finally starting to participate in this kiss._

 _I giggle when she bites my bottom lip. She giggles also and pulls back with a small almost nervous smile. She leans her forehead against mine and closes her eyes._

 _"_ _Your really good at that. I've been missing out." she quirks a small smile and i lurch forward to kiss her again._

 _"_ _Easy there tiger. You made your point. You win." she whispers kissing my forehead._

—

-Red-

I watch Belle run around the park with our daughter from my place in the cop car. Belle swings Asher over her shoulder and runs towards the fountain. I chuckle when Asher screams as the water hits her. Regina and Tasha run over to join in the fun.

 _She is so stunning. Why is she so perfect?_

I hear a knock on the window and am startled. I look over and see Belle look in at me. Sighing i roll down the window.

"Do you stare at me often? When will you stop stalking me?" She asks me

"When you stop being the most beautiful thing i have ever seen." i say and she shakes her head even though she is wearing a small smile.

"Still the biggest flirt i see."

"Join me?" i ask motioning to the passenger seat.

"I have to get back to the kid." she says and i nod.

"Have a good day beautiful."

 _ **-Reviews are love and inspiration.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_-Red-_

 _I come into Granny's and walk to the back booths where the text from Belle said to meet. She hasn't spoken to me in three weeks. Ever since that night she kicked me out i have been trying to get her to speak to me but she won't._

 _I hope she will finally let me explain everything to her. I walk up and see her sitting in the booth. I smile at her as i walk over before trying to hug her._

 _"_ _No." she holds up a hand and motions at the bench on the other side._

 _"_ _Whats going on? Are you okay? Is the baby okay?" i ask sitting down._

 _"_ _The baby is fine." she says before sliding a folder a crossed the table at me._

 _"_ _Whats this?" i ask opening the folder._

 _"_ _Belle don't do this please." i beg looking down at the devoice papers._

 _"_ _I cant do this anymore. I don't trust you."_

 _"_ _What about the baby?" i ask and she rubs her head_

 _"_ _The baby is both of ours. You are still its momma. Your still in its life." she says and i shake my head._

 _"_ _I want you. i want this to be us." i beg and she closes her eyes._

 _"_ _There is no us anymore." she says and i look down at the papers._

 _"_ _I'm not going to sign." i say and she glares at me._

 _"_ _and i'm not going to forgive you." she says and i spin the pen in my fingers. In a flash i am sitting next to her on the bench._

 _I take her hand and feel her pulse speed up. She looks at me strangely and i lean forward placing a kiss on her. she pushes be back._

 _"_ _No."_

 _"_ _I love you."_

 _"_ _No."_

 ** _—_**

Emma and i sit at the park watching Tasha run around being chased by Regina. Snow and David walk up with there little ones.

"Emma!" Little Neal screams running over to Emma. she scoops him up and swings him around in the air.

"Hey little bro!"

"Emma will you help me?" he asks innocently.

"Sure little buddy. Whats up?"

"Mommy wont let me play swords, but your as old as mommy so you will play swords with me?" he asks and i laugh. Emma looks at Snow who is shaking her head.

"I tell you what you go play with daddy and i will work on momma okay?" she says and he nods.

"I knew you would help me." he says sliding down her and running off with David.

"Emma you are not giving you little brother a sword." Snow glares and Emma laughs.

"chill mom. we will find him a wooden one." she says and Snow smirks. I step back and let them talk while i look around. I spot a woman running along the field to the park. A few minutes later she runs up and i smile.

"Well hello there." i greet Lily.

"Hi." she smiles

"I was hoping we would meet again." i say and she chuckles.

"Well can we go to dinner tonight?" She asks with a smirk.

"You absolutely can. she isn't doing anything." Emma says coming up and hugging Lily.

"Thanks Em. Yeah dinner sounds great." i say

"Cool, so ill meet you at the dinner at 8. after i take a shower cause I'm gross." she says and i smirk

"Your beautiful but that sounds good." i say and she kisses my cheek before jogging off.

"Emma!" I screech when she is out of ear shot.

"Already on it." she says

"Mom i have to go with Red to help her get ready for her date tonight." she tells Snow before walking off with me.

 **-At Red's**

"What about this one?" Emma asks holding up a shirt

"I don't know Em." i whine and she sighs launching herself onto the bed next to me.

"whats going on?" she asks leaning on one arm

"Is this a good idea? Am i ready? What about Belle?"

"Snap out of it Red! You will never be ready unless you try. We both know you like her so just go." Emma says tossing a shirt at me.

 **-Diner 8pm**

I take a deep breath before walking into the diner. I see Lily sitting at the bar talking to Granny. I walk over and sit beside her.

"Hello." i say and she smiles brightly at me.

"Hi." she says standing.

"Want to go sit in the back?" i ask and she nods. I glance over my shoulder at Granny who nods at me.

"So how do you like Story-brook?" i ask when we are seated.

"Its small. To small. Especially when one lives with their mom." she says and i laugh.

"How is your relationship with Mal?" i ask and she shakes her head.

"strange at best." she syas and i nod.

"that was the relationship i had with my mom when she was alive." i reply

"Your mom was a wolf also?" she asks and i sigh.

"Yes she was the alpha of a pack. I found her when i was nineteen years old. My granny took me away for my safety." i say and she looks confused

"Granny? this granny?" she asks pointing at the diner

"Yeah that granny." i say and she looks shocked.

"Wow."

-Two hours later

lily and i walk down the street hand in hand. We cut into the park and sit on a bench. The moon is bright up in the sky.

"Listen, i know that you are Belle are mates and that one day she will forgive you. So i just want you to know i'm happy being with you while i have you." she says and i look over at her

"Belle doesn't want me-…"

"She will come back around. It would be impossible for someone that has had you to forget about you." she says and i lean my head on her shoulder

"I really like you." i whisper before lifting my head and looking at her. She smiles and i lean in to kiss her. She meets me in the middle and are lips touch softly. i push against her and she pushes back as the kisses deepen. Its not kissing Belle but its amazing all the same.

I don't know how long we were kissing before my phone rings. I reluctantly pull away and answer my phone shooting her an apologetic look.

"Hello?" i answer

"Hey Red i need you to come over and get Asher." Belle says breathlessly.

"Whats the matter?" i ask snapping out of my kiss haze.

"I am having really bad chest pains." she says and i stand quickly.

"When did it start?" i ask

"It started about ten minutes ago and hasn't stopped." she says and i rub my forehead.

"Don't leave the apartment i'm on my way." i say and Lily looks at me worried. I close my phone and look at her.

"I'm sorry i have to go. Somethings wrong with Belle and Asher." i say

"Okay call me later?" she asks and i nod giving her a hug.

I come running into Belle's apartment a few minutes later. Belle is sitting on the couch with Asher who is asleep. She puts her finger to her lips and i quietly close the door behind me.

"Take her to bed." she says and i nod moving over to the couch. I pick up my baby and carry her upstairs. when i come back downstairs Belle is slouched on the couch.

"Care to explain to me whats going on?" she says sitting up straighter and putting on her cold face.

"Okay so I had a date tonight with Lily." i say sitting down on the coffee table in front of her. her face becomes hard

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because your chest pains happened at the same time i kissed her." i say and her eyes get harder.

"Whats your point?"

"Belle, i have felt that chest pain before. When ever you kiss or do something with someone who is not your mate the other feels the pain." i say and she just stares at me. After a few moments her face softens.

"So you have been feeling that pain for years?" she asks and i rub my face before nodding. she sighs before speaking again.

"So what do we do about it?" she asks while absentmindedly rubbing her chest. I stand and move to straddle her on the couch. she looks at me like i have lost my mind.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asks

"Just trust me." i whisper moving my hand to her mate mark on her collar bone. I rub circles on it and watch her eyes fall closed. I lean forward and kiss it before peaking my tongue out to lick it. When i feel her relax under my body i lean back and slide off of her. I sit back on the table as she slowly opens her eyes.

"All better?" i ask and she lazily nods.

"So what do you do about the chest pain?" she asks when she finds her voice. I shrug as she watches me closely.

"I don't know. i have been just pushing through it." i say and her mouth falls open a little bit.

"Well i'm going to Regina tomorrow and asking her about it." she says and i see the hard Belle is back.

"sorry to have taken you from your date." she says coldly and i sigh.

"No i'm sorry. The last thing i wanted to do was hurt you." i say and she scoffs.

"To late."

"Well i'm going to go. Call me if you or Ash need anything." i whisper leaving the apartment.

 **-Three Days Later**

"You are totally wrong Emma my wolf can out fight you and your magic any day." I yell walking to answer the door.

"Tell her Lily." i say over my shoulder.

"Emma, Red just chill." Lily calls somewhere in the background. I open the door and see Belle standing there with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face.

"Belle-…"

"We need to talk." she says coldly.

"Is something wrong?" i ask and she pushes into my apartment.

"Yeah you lied to me."

 **-Reviews are love and inspiration. Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Come in." i motion her in really confused about whats going on.

She walks past me and i fallow her into the kitchen where Emma and Lily are. Emma looks surprised and Lily looks caught off guard when Belle walks in.

"Hey Belle." Emma says and Lily smiles standing.

"Hi there, I'm Lily." she says extending her hand which Belle takes.

"Hi, Belle." she smiles shaking Lily's hand but i can feel the fakness behind it.

"Guys we need to talk. So i'll call you later?" i say and they nod standing.

"Okay well call me later Red." Emma says hugging me on my way out. When i turn around Lily and Belle are staring at each other.

"Okay Lily, I'll walk you out." i say and she walks past me. I rest my hand on her lower back and walk her through the apartment. We walk into the hallway and i close the apartment door.

"She's mad about something." i say and Lily chuckles.

"Try to work it out with her." she says kissing my cheek softly. she pulls away with a small smile and i watch her walk down the hallway.

I take a deep breath before opening the apartment door and entering. I look around the living room looking for Belle.

My wolf feels the tension in the air. Her body and wolf are giving off an agitated, worried, tension vibe and i suck in a breath. My eyes dance around the room until they land on Belles form leaning against the wall.

"I've been thinking since we talked to other day and something dawned on me. You said that the other feels the pain in the heart but you know what i noticed the other day?" she asks but doesn't wait for my reply.

"The night it all went wrong… I never felt that pain. Which means you never cheated on me. And that means you lied." she says stepping out of the shadow into the light.

I stand there dumbstruck watching her move closer to me. Her face is tired and her eyes look like she has been crying. Her wolf is giving off a sad confused aura.

"So tell me. Why would you lie to me?" she says evenly and i swallow deeply.

"I didn't lie."

"Shut up. You told me yourself when we are with someone who isn't the other there is pain and that night there was none."

"If you have any love for me left you wont ask me about this." i say and she steps closer to me.

"If you love me and our daughter you'll tell me." she says and i nod slowly.

"I'll tell you everything, but we need wine and i need you to listen without speaking." i say and she looks like she might argue before thinking better of it and nodding.

I grab a bottle of wine and we walk into the living room. I sit on the couch and shockingly for the first time in years she sits down on the same couch as me.

"You cant interrupt me or i wont be able to finish." i say and she nods. I watch her like a deer in the headlights when she takes the bottle from me and pulls the cork. She takes a swig and swallows before handing it to me.

 _—_

 _I run through the woods into the clearing that i was told to meet at. I see a lone figure in the middle of the woods and come to a halt before walking the way._

 _"_ _Are you the one who sent me this?" i ask holding up a letter._

 _"_ _Yes." the woman says and when i get closer i see that she is a middle aged woman with long blonde hair that flows in the wind._

 _"_ _Who are you?" i ask looking at her intently._

 _"_ _You don't remember me?" she says in a shocked tone._

 _"_ _No do i know you?"_

 _"_ _You should. You took my husband from me." she growls and i look at her confused._

 _"_ _What are you talking about?" i almost shriek_

 _"_ _Back home in the enchanted forest you killed me husband."_

 _"_ _I have no idea what your talking about!" i am almost hysterical._

 _"_ _You are the wolf and you killed my husband when he was in the woods." she explains, her face hardening._

 _"_ _What do you want?" i ask and she stalks closer to me._

 _"_ _I want to give you the chance to enjoy what happiness you have while you have it." she says with a small smirk and i look at her confused._

 _"_ _What are you talking about?" i shake my head._

 _"_ _Well you took my happiness so its only fair i take yours." she says holding up a ring in front of me._

 _"_ _Whats that going to do? what are you going to do?" i ask my wolf feeling something is not right._

 _"_ _I served your 'wife' a drink laced with a potion that when activated will kill her and as a result your un born child. When i take this ring it will activate the potion. But i'm not going to tell you when i'm going to do it. Its only fair, i didn't know when you took mine you don't get to know when i take yours." she says_

 _"_ _Please don't do anything rash." i beg raising a hand cautiously to her._

 _"_ _Shut up! It doesn't matter what you say! i will kill your 'wife' and your baby!" she says and i sense that she is not bluffing._

 _what am i going to do? I cant let her hurt them. I wont let her hurt them. That is the love of my life and my baby._

 _"_ _Last chance."_

 _"_ _I'm not scared." she taunts putting the ring and necklace around her neck._

 _"_ _I cant let you kill them." i say softly and she smiles tauntingly._

 _"_ _Its not your choice. All of this is your fault. You get to live the rest of your life knowing your family is dead because of you." she says turning around to leave._

 _I feel the wolf baring to get out. I shake my body and let it out snarling. I shift and fly through the air before landing on the woman back. I cant hold back my wolfs instincts to protect my family. The wolf takes over and takes care of the rest._

 _My wolf digs a deep hole in the edge of the woods and i drag the woman over to it. I throw her in it and cover her up._

 _When i shift back i am covered in her blood. "Oh God!" i lose my lunch onto the forest floor and begin crying._

 _"_ _I've lost Belle now." i cry running through the woods to the river._

 _—_

"I tried to drawn myself that night in the river. But i couldn't it didn't work." i whisper taking another long drink of wine. When i look up Belle is just staring at me with wide eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me what really happened that night?" she asks softly.

"Because you kicked me out and couldn't forgive me when you thought i cheated on you so i knew you wouldn't be able to forgive me if you knew i murdered someone." i say looking away from her probing eyes.

"You never gave me a chance. You never gave us a chance." she says and i wince.

"I did the only thing i could. I had to protect you and Ash."

"You should have told me."

"And see the way you are looking at me now?" i whimper looking away from her.

"Instead you let me think you betrayed me." she says coldly but i dont sense any malice from her.

"I thought we could come back from that. This, i wasn't so sure." i say standing and moving away from her.

"I loved you! we could have made it through anything." she says and i shake my head.

"But we didn't. We broke and you wouldn't let me fix us." i say and she stands moving over to me.

"So where is the ring?" she questions

"I dipped it in cement so that no one cause use it against you." i explain and a small smile plays on her lips.

"So Ash isn't in danger?" she clarifies and i nod.

"And neither are you." i say firmly. My body leans into her, we are like magnets drawn to each other. I lean down and brush my lips against hers. I feel her gasp against my lips and a small sigh escapes her lips. She pulls away and i rest my forehead against her.

"I need time." she says and i nod against her.

"I love you." i whisper kissing her head.

"I know and i love you to." she says before leaving my apartment.

I pull out my phone and dial Emma's number before falling against the couch. I raise the wine to my lips and take a long sip.

"Well?" Emma's voice fills my ear.

"She knows." i swallow

"And?"

"She left. ( _Me_ ) _._ It didn't change anything."

 _ **-Reviews are love and inspiration.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_"_ _Hey Red that girl is giving you the look." Emma says and i look from my place at the bar to a girl crossed the room._

 _"_ _She isn't my type." I say with a smirk._

 _"_ _Well i know who my type is." Emma says and we look over to see Regina and Belle coming into the bar. Belle is wearing a short black dress that hugs all of her curves and my wolf howls._

 _"_ _Theres my girlfriend." Belle says coming over to where we are sitting. I smile and she places a kiss on me before sitting on my lap._

 _"_ _Hi baby." i greet with a smile._

 _"_ _You look amazing" I nip her ear_

 _"_ _Well thank you. I thought you might like it." she says coyly._

 _"_ _Will you dance with me my love?" I ask and she kisses my cheek softly._

 _"_ _I would love to." she says getting off my lap and holding out a hand to me. I stand smiling as she drags me onto the dance floor._

 _We sway back in forth in comfortable silence for a few minutes. Belle wraps her arms around my neck and hold me close._

 _"_ _So we're soul mates yes?" she says looking up at me._

 _"_ _Yes." i reply confused_

 _"_ _Okay good, thats what i thought. So this means your moving in with me." she states and i look at her like she has grown another head._

 _"_ _Dont you think its a bit soon?" i ask and she gets the look on her face that says ' i'm about to be in trouble.'_

 _"_ _You are my mate. And you aren't planning on leaving yes?"_

 _"_ _Yes"_

 _"_ _than no, the timings perfect." she says and i sigh._

 _"_ _okay than" i smile softly and she giggles happily._

 _"_ _Yay!" she plants a deep kiss on me and i moan into her._

 _—_

"Red you need to get over here now!" Belle's voice fills my phone and i can sense her worry.

"Whats wrong?" I ask pulling on my pants

"Someone has taken Asher!" She sputters and i hear tears in her voice. i drop the phone in shock before scrambling to pick it up.

"I'll be right there!" i slam the phone down and run my hands through my hair trying to reign in my emotions.

My wolf howls inside of my and i shift before running out of the apartment and through the inn to the street. I push my self as hard as i can to get to Belle. When i get to my old house that i used to share with the love of my life. I throw myself through the front door and come sliding into the living room. I run up the stairs and come into Ashers room where Belle is tarring it apart.

She spins around and looks at me with tears running down her face. I sit still watching her, wondering what she will do next. Belle falls to the floor and i move over to her. She wraps her arms around me and holds me.

 _"_ _Shh my love. Breath we will find her."_ my wolf speaks to her wolf. I let her calm down for a few minutes before i shuffle and shift.

"Shh Belle." i whisper and she looks up at me.

"She's gone and i don't know who took her or why." she says and i stand up pulling her with me.

"Get it together! We are going to find her!" i say snapping her out of it. She nods wiping her face looking me over.

"You need to put some clothes on." she says closing her eyes.

"Why? You have seen it all before." say and she shakes her head.

"okay love lets go." i say leaving Asher's room and walking into Belles. I dig through her drawers until i find some of my old clothes and put them on.

I come back into Asher's room and see Belle standing in the middle of the room staring at a photo of Asher, Belle and myself on the wall.

"Belle lets go!" i say picking up a shirt and smelling it. I grab Belle's hand and pull her out of the house after me.

"Emma i need you to help me." i say into my phone.

"I'm picking up her scent going into the woods." i say running towards the woods.

My phone starts ringing and i don't know the number. i stop and jerk Belle to a halt. I keep my hand wrapped around hers.

"Hello?"

"I sense your looking for your child."

"Who are you?"

"The man who has your child and by the looks of it she is about to have her first shift." the mans gravely voice pours into my ear.

"Where is my child you son of a bitch!?" i scream into the phone.

"She is mine now and i have a purpose for her." he says and i growl

"I will tare you apart!" i scream and hear the dial tone.

I hear a ding and look down at my phone. There is a video of my child in a large dog cage. She is baring her teeth that are beginning to look like fangs.

"Its to soon. this shouldn't happened for years!" Belle says snatching the phone.

"Listen honey we have to work together." i say looking at her and taking back my phone. she nods and we take off running.

We run through the woods fallowing Asher's scent. I get to a river and see an old shack next to it. i feel Asher's presence in the old decaying building. i stop belle and turn her to me. She looks concerned and i rest my hands gently on her face.

"Listen if something happens in there i need you to take Asher and run. Don't look back okay?" she shakes her head and i tighten my grip on her slightly.

"No you have to get as far away as possible." i demand and she just stares at me. I lean in and burrow my face in her neck. I nuzzle against her for a few moments, just enjoying the familiar presence.

"No matter what happens i love you." i whisper pulling back.

"I love you." she whispers leaning up and placing a small kiss on my lips.

I reach into my pocket and dial Emma's number before sliding my phone back into my pocket before looking at Belle and nodding. We move towards the cabin and i kick open the door.

"Momma!" i see Asher in the middle of the room tied up.

"What the hell!" A man spins around and looks at us.

"Who the hell are you?" i snap baring my teeth and stalking closer to him.

"Back up now or ill shoot her." He pulls out a gun and points it to Asher threateningly. I raise my hands and immediately step back.

"Answer the question!" i snarl and sense Belle's fear behind me.

"The names John. Prince John." he says bowing mockingly.

"What do you want with my kid?" belle asks

"I'm going to get my kingdom back and i need some help with that." he says stepping closer to Asher's cage. I snarl and he steps back with raised hands.

"What does my child have to do with this?" i ask

"Well i am going to use her wolf blood to strengthen my warriors. with her blood they will be virtually unstoppable" he explains

"Take one more step to my daughter and i will kill you." i bite out and feel my hackles rise

"Momma?" Asher whines from her cage and i look over to see her holding the bars and wearing a terrified expression.

"Shh baba momma's here." i soften my voice and smile at her. She pulls her hand back and wipes her face with the sleeve causing a streak of dirt to cross her face.

"Listen let my daughter and her mother go. I'll give you my blood." i say and he shakes his head.

"Sorry cant do that. Your daughter is young. Her blood is stronger."

"Well than I'm sorry. I can't let you hurt them." i say before shifting quickly and charging.

-Belle-

John levels the gun on Red and fires. She falls to the ground with a loud whine before twitching on the floor whimpering.

"What did you do to her?!"

"oh you know what happens when a dog gets rabid… it has to be put down." he says coldly staring at her

"Momma!" Asher screams staring at her mom.

"Stop screaming brat!" he screams at her and i stalk at him.

"Calm down she is just tased. She will wake up." he leans down and grabs her arm.

"Step away from my wife!" i snarl and he looks up

"You don't have a ring on your finger and we all know she is your ex-wife and you to don't even get along." he says leaning back down and snapping a cuff on her wrist.

"Get over here!" he snaps raising the taser to my kids head. I shuffle over to him and he takes my hand snapping a cuff on it.

"What is that?" i ask as he takes me over to a wall and pushes me down.

"It blocks your wolf. I have to go check on somethings and i cant have y'all running around." he says chaining me to the wall.

I lean my head against the wall and watch him drag Red a crossed the floor and chain her up next to me. I pick her head up and lay it on my lap. I run my fingers through her soft dark hair as he finishes locking her up. I hear Asher whimper from the cage and look over at her. Her face is pressed against the bars.

"Will you at least bring my baby over here?" i ask and he stares at me for a moment.

"Listen the last thing you want if for a young inexperienced wolf to be angry." i say and he sighs moving over and pulling her from the cage.

He brings her over and shoves her down next to me. I pull her into my side as he cuffs her to the wall. He leaves the cabin and i hear the door lock before turning to Asher who is holding Red's face in her hands.

"Momma? Momma, wake up." she says kissing Red's head.

"Shh baba, momma is just taking a nap." i explain and she leans against her head.

"I hope she doesn't have bad dreams." she says running her fingers on Red's head.

"Why would she have bad dreams baby?" i ask confused as i tighten my grip on Red's hand.

"Because sometimes when i sleep over at momma's i hear her crying at night. Last time i stayed with her i slept in bed with her and i woke up hearing her crying. She was still sleeping, she was telling you she loves you and asking you to be carful." Asher says and i look down at my sleeping ex-wife.

"Mommy why you and my momma not married anymore?" Asher asks.

"Sweetheart your momma and i hurt each other a lot when we were younger and we didn't know how to be together but i love you momma a lot. We are going to work on being together. okay?" i ask and she smiles at me.

"Okay mommy."

—

-Red-

I feel something soft against my forehead before it disappears and i whimper at the loss. I feel something moving through my hair.

"Wake up my love. Come on sweetheart." I hear Belle's voice.

I struggle to open my eyes but they are almost glued shut. I hear Belle talk to me and try to get to her. She talks to me for a while whole i fight to come back to her. She kisses my forehead softly.

"Its okay baby you are okay. I have you." she says and i slowly open my eyes and gaze into the love of my life's eyes.

"Well hello there." she says kissing my lips lightly.

 _Gun! Asher!_

I bolt up but am stopped by Belle's arms. I hear a jingle and look down at a cuff on my ankle. I groan and grab my head.

"Asher." i say looking around for my child.

"Shh its okay. She is right here." Belle says nodding to my daughter snuggled into her side.

"Oh thank god!" i breath twisting to touch her.

"Whats going on?" i ask and she spends a few minutes filling me in on what i missed while i was out.

"Well i guess all we can do is wait." i say sliding off her lap and leaning against the wall with Asher in between us. After a few minutes of silence Belle speaks.

"I want you to know… i understand why you did what you did." she says and i look over at her.

"What?"

"I understand why you killed that woman. when i saw him shoot you i thought i would rip his throat out." she says and i shake my head.

"I never wanted you to feel that way… ever." i whisper and she smiles sadly.

"I never judged you for killing her. i was angry for you lying to me." she says and I nod.

"I know sweetheart. The truth is i don't deserve you." i say and she shakes her head. She puts her finger on my lips silencing me.

"I love you. I'm done being angry with you. I don't trust you 100% but i don't want to be away from you anymore. Please dont make me be without you any longer." she whispers and i stare at her in shock.

She wants me back. She forgives me.

I push off the wall and slide around Asher to climb onto her lap again. She looks at me worried and i rest my head against hers.

"I love you so much." i lean down and kiss her. Her lips slide crossed mine and after a moment she nips my lip and i let her in giggling. Her tongue swipes crossed mine and when breathing becomes difficult i pull back smiling and placing little kisses on her as i pull away.

I lay against her with my head buried in her neck. It feels so good to be near her again. After a few minutes i hear her whimper and pull back to see tears running down her face.

"Whats the matter baby?" i ask cupping her face and wiping the tears away with my thumbs.

"All-… All these years i have-… been terrible to you. I hurt you so-… so bad!" she cries harder and i wrap my arms around her worried she might fall apart.

"Shh sweetheart… Shh its okay love i'm right here. I forgive you baby. Shh honey." i soothe rocking her back and forth.

"I'm so-… *hick up* so sorry."

"Momma?" i hear Asher's sleepy little voice and look down at my baby.

"Hey princess, your awake. Did you have a good nap?" i ask and she nods

"Why is mommy crying?" she asks and i smooth her hair down cupping her cheek.

"Mommy is just really tired and she was worried about me but its okay now. Because I took care of your mommy." i say and Asher cocks an eyebrow looking at me funny. I realize she has never seen Belle and i getting along before. She was born after we were already divorced. I look down and remember i am straddling Belle.

"Belle?" i ask and she looks up at me with watery eyes and a blotchy skin from crying, but she has never been so beautiful. She puts a small smile on her face and look down at Asher.

"See baby girl, mommy is okay." she says kissing her head.

Suddenly my wolf picks up some sounds coming from outside the cabin and i shush them. Someone is outside the cabin-… two people at least. They get closer to the cabin until they are right outside the door.

I lean forward and pull Asher against Belle and hide them behind my body. After a moment the door is kicked down and Emma comes barreling in with her gun drawn. I let out a breath of relief and release Asher and Belle some.

"Emma thank god!" i sigh and she looks around the room before coming over to us.

"Are you guys okay?" she asks and i look over my little family.

"We will be. we have to get out of here." i say motioning to the cuffs on our feet.

Emma puts her gun away and comes over to help us. She uses her magic and focuses on our cuffs until they fall off.

"okay kiddo go with mommy before the bad man gets back." i say picking Asher up and placing her into Belle's arms.

"What are you doing?" Belle asks me worried and i smile at her.

"Its okay baby. I'm just going to help Emma take care of him. Go on home and i will come by when we are done here." i say kissing her forehead.

"Please be careful. Dont do anything you cant live with." She whispers and Asher lays her head on Belle's shoulder. She leans up and places a soft kiss on my lips.

"be carful and come by my house when your done." she says and i nod.

After they leave Emma and i close the door and wait inside the house for that son of a bitch. An hour later the door swings open to reveal him and Emma blasts him with her magic causing him to pass out. We take him to the town line and toss him over.

"So you going to your girlfriends house?" she asks nudging me and i shake my head at her silliness.

"I'm going to see my kid."

"and get more of Belle's kisses" she smirks and we climb into the police cruiser. Emma drops me off at Belle's house and i knock on the door.

A few moments later the door opens to reveal Belle in some short pajama shorts and a button up work shirt.

"Well hello there." she says in a sultry tone and wraps her arms around my neck. She pulls me into the house and plants a kiss on me.

"Wow. Hi." i swallow and she smiles brightly.

"All good?"

"Perfect." i reply as i hear little feet pounding the floor. A moment later Asher slides around the wall and slams into my legs.

"Wow carful baby." i say and she wraps her arms around my legs.

"Hello momma." she smiles up at me.

"Hi my angel." i pick her up and Belle shuts the door.

"Come on we were just making dinner." she says walking into the kitchen while Asher and i fallow her.


	9. Chapter 9

Later that night when Asher is tucked into bed i wait in the living room for Belle to come back down stairs. I flip channels on the Tv as i lay against the couch. I land on some Friends reruns and smile happily.

"I see you haven't changed a bit." i hear over my shoulder and sit up quickly. I don't know if she is irritated but when she walks around to where i can see her, i see an amused look on her face.

"I love this show." i say and she laughs

"I know you do." she throws herself onto the couch next to me. I sigh when she curls into me and hums.

"Is the kid finally asleep?" I ask after a few moments of silence.

"Out like a light" she kisses my neck softly and i fight a moan.

"I should probably get going." i say moving to sit up. She looks at me shocked and almost angry.

"Why?" she asks puzzled.

"Because i really want to take a shower." i say standing and i feel her stand after me.

"I have one up stairs." she says wrapping her arms around me from behind.

"And i can help wash your back." she purrs

"I don't have any clothes." i retort weakly.

"You don't need any we are just going to bed." she says laying her head against my back.

"I want to go to sleep." i try another excuse and she laughs.

"Well its a good thing there is a king size bed up there than." she chuckles and i take a deep breath before turning around.

"Sweetheart I'm exhausted and i know if i sleep in the same bed as you tonight i wont get any sleep. So please don't be mad but i'm going home." i say and she gets a small pout on her face.

"Okay thats fine." she says turning to walk away.

"Good night Red." she throws over her shoulder and i know she is mad at me, but i leave anyway.

-Later

I get out of the shower and towel off my hair when i hear my phone ring. I look around the room for the offending sound.

 _Who is calling at one in the morning?_

I find it and flip it open answering it.

"Hello?"

"What the hell are you doing?" I hear Emma's voice pour out of the phone.

"What Emma?" I ask sitting on the bed.

"Belle just called me in tears saying you wouldn't stay with her tonight and she couldn't figure out why." Emma says and i feel my heart clinch at Belle crying.

"Stay out of it Emma."

"I will not stay out of it when my best friend is about to lose the love of her life she has been trying to get back for five years." Emma growls

"Emma-…"

"No! if you screw this up you don't get another go." she says before hanging up.

I sigh before pulling on some sleep shorts and a tank top. I head out to my car and drive over to Belle's. I walk up the lawn and see the lights off. The door is locked but i use my old key and enter the dark house. Locking the door back i climb the stairs to Belle's room and push the door open.

I see her figure laying under the covers in a fetal position. I walk over and slip my shoes off before sliding in behind her.

"Go away." she whispers horsily and i shuffle closer to her.

"I'm sorry baby. I shouldn't have left." I say spooning her from behind. She doesn't say anything and i kiss her neck.

"I love you." i whisper and after a few minutes feel her fall asleep.

— A Few Days Later

I look at the clock as it flashes 6:15. I slide out of Belle's bed and sneak out of the house to start my day. I go home and change before heading to work. By the time i get there, there is a text on my phone from Belle.

(You leaving before i get up is starting to piss me off.)

I sigh and close the station door. When i come into the main room Emma is leaning against a desk with her arms crossed staring at me.

"Whats up?" i ask and she reveals a coffee.

"We need to talk." she says and i sit down a crossed from her.

"About?"

"You and Belle." Emma says and i shake my head.

"What are you doing? Belle says every morning since you have gotten back you leave before she is up. She says you wont have sex with her even though she tries to get you to. What gives?" Emma asks and i sip my drink.

"You want to know the truth?" i ask and Emma nods motioning with her hand.

"The truth is… One morning she is going to wake up and realize Asher is safe and she is safe-… she wont need me anymore. I cant-… my heart wont be able to take it. I cant wake up one morning and see the regret in her eyes. I leave before she wakes up so my last image of her is-… my angel wrapped around me with messy hair and a faint smile gracing her perfect face." i explain and Emma looks at me dumb struck.

"It wont be that way anymore Red. She wants you for good." she says and i shake my head.

"We cant know that. You never saw her-… all those mornings in the past five years. She would look so peaceful curled around me until she woke up and kicked me out." i explain and Emma shakes her head

"She wants you." Emma says and i set my drink down.

"She needs me right now. Thats why she wants me." I say before grabbing my files to start working on them.

-Belle-

"Hello my love. What time do you get off work?" I ask Red. I am a little surprised she answered my calls since i sent her a mean text earlier this morning.

"Hi baby. I get off at five. Why?" she asks and i smile.

"Meet Asher and I at Granny's for dinner?" i ask

"Of course sweetheart." She says and i smile.

"Okay great! see you later… I love you." I say my pulse pounding.

"I love you to." she replies.

I sit down on the bed and rub my forehead. Emma called me earlier and told me what Red told her this morning. I asked Emma to help me figure out why Red is being so distant with me because i cant lose her.

-Red-

I come into the diner later after work. I don't know what Belle is going to be like but i cant hold in my excitement at seeing my family. The bell dings and i look around for them.

"Hey sweetheart." Belle says coming up to me. I start to answer but she leans up and places a kiss on my lips. I stand in shock which she uses to her advantage. When i snap out of it we are sitting at the table.

"Hi momma." Asher says smiling brightly

"Hi baba." i blow her a kiss since Belle has trapped me on the inside of our booth.

"So what do you want to eat baba?" Belle asks looking at a menu. I glance over and see the light reflect off of something.

"What is tha-…" i take her hand and see her wedding band back in its place on her left hand. I stare at it stunned not moving. I hold her hand in mine for a long while.

"Why are you wearing that?" i ask looking up at Belle confused.

"Well your my wife and we are together are we not?" she asks and i nod dumbly making her smile.

"I want everyone to know that i'm taken-… and i want you to know that i'm all yours." she says leaning over and placing a soft kiss on my lips.

"Okay lets order some food." She says sliding her free hand down to lace with mine.

-Later That Night

I climb out of the car and walk up the lawn to Belle's house. She told me to come by when we left dinner. I cant stop myself, i will be here as long as she wants me.

I enter the house and see the lights off. I call her name walking through the house looking for her. Walking down the hallway i see a soft glow coming from under her bedroom door. I push the door open and look around.

"Belle?" i ask taking in the sight of dozens of candles lining the room.

"There you are baby." i hear her voice and a moment later the comes out of the bathroom. My jaw drops at the sight of her. She saunters over to me in black lace underwear.

"i was worried you wouldn't come." she says wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Belle what are you-…" she puts her finger to my lips silencing me before pulling me over to the bed and pushing me down.

"I need you to listen to me okay?" she says kneeling between my legs and looking up at me. I find myself nodding without thinking.

"I didn't put my ring back on or do all of this to pressure you. I wanted you to know that i'm serious about this. I was a bad wife to you the first time around and after we divorced i was even worse to you. I hurt you very bad-… i know. I understand that you dont trust me and i deserve that, but sweetheart i'm all in. Tell me what i need to do to get you to believe me?" she implores grasping my hands.

"I need you to tell me if you cant do this. I cant wake up one morning and you not want me anymore. My heart cant take it. " I say and she kisses my knuckles.

"I wont change my mind. I need you. I want you." she says and i smile at her. i tug on her hands pulling her up. She stands and straddles my lap.

"I have missed this body" i groan resting my hands on her waist. She chuckles leaning forward placing kisses on my neck.

"Asher is at Emma and Regina's tonight." She whispers in my ear.

"Well than… I think its time the neighborhood remembers my name." i smile leaning up and nibbling on her lip.

"Bring it." she licks my jaw and i hiss in pleasure.


	10. Chapter 10

-Red-

I sit in the office doing paper work when i hear a knock and look up to see Belle watching me from the door. I motion her into the room and shove away from my desk patting my lap.

"Hi beautiful." I smile when she sits down on my lap.

"I missed you baby." She whines rubbing her face in my neck like a small child claiming a toy.

She has been like this since we got back together. She doesn't let me be very far from her for more than an hour before she comes to find me. she sticks to me like glue.

"My love we both need to work and i cant do it with you on my lap." i try to get her to leave easily.

"But i miss you a crossed town." she whispers and i sigh.

"Sweetheart I know you are worried, but i love you and you dont need to be worried. Im not going anywhere. I will be around as long as you want me." i say and she leans her forehead against mine.

"I just cant stop seeing you laying motionless on the floor. I was terrified that i would never get to talk to you again. Never tell you i love you… never kiss you again… never hold you again." she says and i smile softly at her before kissing all over her face softly.

"Okay my dear try something with me." i instruct moving some hair behind her ear. "Close your eyes and open your mind. Breath in, breath out… In… out… I love you sweetheart." her eyes snap open and she looks at me wide eyed.

"I thought we couldn't do that anymore." She exclaims.

"Last night we reconnected our link. So we can use our wolf link." i explain and she smiles brightly at me.

"Yay!" she squeals kissing me deeply. I moan into her mouth licking her teeth playfully.

"So will you let me walk you to work now? You can talk to me all the time." I ask and she grins widely and nods standing up. She takes my hand and pulls me up.

"Okay my love lets go." she says and i laugh squeezing her hand walking out of the station with her.

"Hey where are you to going?" I hear Emma and look over my shoulder to see her getting out of the patrol car.

"I'm going to walk my wife to work and then i will be back." i say and she fake gags before waving us off.

"Go on, i'll hold down the fort." she syas walking into the station. When i turn back around i see Belle looking up at me with a goofy smile on her face.

"What?" i ask confused. She wraps her arms around my neck and plants a deep kiss on me and i return it even though i am not sure what its for. Finally she pulls away and pecks me again before taking my hand.

"What was that for?" i question and she shrugs

"I cant just kiss my wife?" she asks and i smile shaking my head. I wrap my arm around her waist as we walk along the side walk.

We get to the library and i open the door allowing my love to walk in. She pulls me past the front desk where arial is and back to a row of book shelves.

"What are you doing?" i pant and she pins me against one of the shelves with a smirk on her face.

"I love you, you know that right?" she asks and i nod dumbly. i am very aware of her warm body pressed against mine.

"We are going to be okay right? We are going to make it?" she looks up at me through thick eyelashes.

"Do you want us to make it?" i ask

"More than i have ever wanted anything."

"Than we will totally make it. I will give you what ever you want." i pledge to her and she cocks her head to the side.

"Is that something you want as well?"

"More than anything sweetheart." i say and she launches herself at me and wraps me in a hug. i run my fingers through her hair and savor the moment.

"Okay baby you have to go to work." she syas extracting herself from me.

"If i must." i whine and she giggles.

"I will see you at the diner tonight for dinner?" she asks and i smile at her before placing a soft kiss on her head.

"Of course my love."

—

I come into the station a few minutes later to see Emma shooting darts. She glances over at me with a smirk before going back to what she was doing.

"That took you long enough."

"I cant help it. She sticks to me like glue nowadays. she didn't like me this much when we were first dating." i say sitting on the desk. Emma laughs and takes the darts from the board before responding.

"She knows what its like to loose you now."

"I know and I'm trying to be understanding. But Emma she fallows me around like a shadow." I whine and she laughs.

"It would be hot if my wife did that." she says tossing the dart.

"Do you have something to complain about Mrs Swan-Mills?" We look up and see Regina walk into the office.

"Absolutley nothing my love." Emma stutters walking over to the mayor and wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Thats not what it sounded like."

"All i was saying is that Red is complaining that Belle is stuck to her like velcro and i said it would be hot if you were that into me." Emma says licking her lips nervously.

"I was pretty into you this morning. Pun intended." Regina husks kissing Emma's ear.

"Gina'." Emma graons and i laugh walking into the office and closing the door.

"Red, you there love?" i hear Belle's voice in my head and sigh.

"Yes darling?" i answer quietly

"I miss you." she says patheticly and i groan rolling my eyes.

"My love you have been glued to me all week. You cant possibly miss me." i almost snap and i sense her getting irritated.

I dont hear a reply for several moments and sigh rubbing my forehead. I call her name into the link and wait. There is no reply and i groan leaning back in the chair.

"Baby please. I'm sorry for snapping at you." I apologizing into the link.

"Where do you get off?" my very angry wife stomps into my office. I stand up quickly while wearing a nervous smile.

"hello beautiful." i step closer to her but quickly step backward when she starts stalking at me. finally i end up against the wall with her angry face in mine.

"Are you honestly mad that i want to be around you? I mean we didn't spend time together for five years so forgive me if i don't want to be away from you." she growls at me and i close my eyes.

"Listen baby. I'm sorry but we nothings going to happen to us so you don't have to stick to me like glue." i say and her bottom lip starts to quiver and i groan.

"Sweetheart, baby please dont cry. i cant handle it when you cry." i beg and she sniffs wiping her face with the back of her hand.

"Come here mi amour." i pull her over to the chair and sit down before setting her on my lap carfully. i brush her hair out of her face and pepper kisses on her face until she stop sniffling.

"I love you so much and i don't want you to be worried about my feelings for you. I'm sorry i snapped at you and if you need to be glued to me for a while that fine. I would be honored in fact to be strapped to such a beautiful woman." I say and she laughs through a sob before kissing my face softly.

"I love you." She whispers and i smile at her.

—

Later that night Belle and i lay in bed after Asher is asleep. Belle is laying a crossed the top of my body panting heavily. After work we came home and had dinner before playing with Asher and putting her to bed. Than made love for several hours and now we lay in peaceful happy silence.

"Your so good at that." Belle chuckles and places a kiss on my chest.

"Well thanks baby. I have a hot partner who brings it out in me." I chuckle

"Partner huh?" She says and i nod against her head.

"Hot partner." i say and she doesn't say anything making me worried.

"Marry me." i hear her whisper and suck in a breath.

"What?"

"Marry me again." she reiterates and i am in a state of shock.

"I dont know sweetheart. It didn't exactly stop us from splitting up the first time." I say and she leans up and looks at me in the eye. i am caught off guard but dont look away.

"I made a mistake, but this time around your stuck with me until we die." she syas passionately and i just gape at her.

"Babe."

"Say you'll marry me."

"Love please."

"Say it."

"Belle."

"You know you want to your just scared."

"Okay."

"Okay?" she asks with wide eyes and a hopeful smile.

"Yeah, lets do it." I say before kissing her lightly. when i pull back i see little tears running down her face.

"I love you so much."


End file.
